L'Etreinte Eternelle
by Oceana300
Summary: Mon cœur ne bats que pour lui. Il me provoque tellement de sentiments anormal pour deux simples meilleurs amis. Mais que ce passera t-il une fois qu'il le sera ? Notre amitié se brisera, sans possibilité de retour. Mais je le respecte bien trop pour lui cacher un si furtif secret et même si cela doit me piétiner le cœur. /!\ Monde réaliste !
1. Chapitre I -Mise en Abyme-

_ L'Étreinte Éternelle_

**_Coucou à tous et à toutes !_**

_Je tiens Juste à préciser avant la lecture du chapitre, que cette fiction sera particulièrement réaliste. Le sujet de l'homophobie, et le regard des autres et très important pour le personnage principal. Donc si vous vous voulez d'une fiction pas trop de prise de tête, je ne vous conseille pas trop mon histoire ! ^^_

_Mais n'hésitez quand même pas à essayer ! Et juste amusez vous bien ! :D_

_Et je remercie énormément les personnes qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un commentaire ! Sachez que ça me fait énormément plaisir, et que je les lis avec la plus grande admiration possible ! Alors je compte sur vous pour en avoir plein d'autres à lire ! :D_

**Note**_: Si vous aimez, vous pouvez écouter la chanson Bird de Yuya Matsushita, un des ending de black Butler. Je la trouve vraiment belle, et elle va parfaitement avec la lecture de ce chapitre ! :)_

* * *

Me voici, lors d'une énième promenade, seul, et toujours dans ce merveilleux parc. Il se situe tout en bas de mon quartier, juste à côté d'un jardin d'enfants.

Devant moi, se trouve un grand pont en bois typique des architectures japonaises.

Ce matin à la radio, ils ont annoncés que le printemps commençais à faire voir le bout de son nez et je vois avec émerveillement qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés.

Les magnifiques pétales roses de cerisiers, décident de finir leur chutes dans mes cheveux. Le soleil lui, m'aveugle d'une lumière blanche tel un nouveau dieu.

Je continue de marcher à travers cette tempête florale, avant de rester appuyé contre la rambarde d'un étang ou se baignait quelques bambins. Malgré ma tête dépité, je ne pus attendre quelques secondes avant de me recevoir un projectile humide en plein face. Ma mine énervé dessiné pas mes fameux sourcils plissés, provoqua l'émoi de tout les ficheurs de troubles présents.

Mais de voir que même ici, l'espoir arrivait à persisté dans ce monde si oppressant, me donna un petit rictus guilleret sur le visage.

C'est un endroit très prisé par les touristes, et qui coûte extrêmement cher à y vivre; Les villas de luxe ornent les allés, ou résident de nombreux milliardaires et de stars du Show-business. Et j'avoue que voir ses enfants si fascinés par ce qu'offrais ce petit coin de paradis, me prouva à quel point j'avais de la chance d'être là.

Alors pourquoi suis-je ici, avec ce cœur si lourd, prêt à tomber ? Ces balades sont devenus mon quotidien depuis environ 8 ans. J'en ai besoin, c'est d'une certaine façon une question vitale pour moi.

Parfois, je m'assois sur ce banc situé juste en face de la réserve d'eau stagnante, et j'attends.

Quoi ? Je ne sais pas trop.

Certainement le _courage_. Ce fameux courage que j'ai effrayé et qui refuse de me revenir. Pourtant, j'ai beau le chercher, me ressourcer, réfléchir jusqu'à attraper des crampes aux neurones, rien y fait.

Je crois qu'il ne voudra plus jamais me laisser le rattraper.

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes, je me sens comme déconnecté de ce monde qui m'entoure.

Ce fardeau permanent que je dois porter, ses souvenirs que je dois renier, et ses désirs que je dois cacher; A force de réfléchir à exactement la même question qui me semble une éternité, mon cœur se rapproche dangereusement de la surface de l'abîme: Creusant de plus en plus profondément ma tombe.

Je relève péniblement ma tête à l'aide de ma paume, pour m'adosser correctement au banc.

Sans crier gare, une miette de pain vient à ma rencontre tout en se posant délicatement sur mes genoux. C'est tellement petit. Si minuscule dans ce vaste monde. J'ai comme l'impression de ressentir la condition de ce fragment de nourriture, même si plusieurs personnes devait me prendre pour un dérangé. Juste au moment ou je m'apprêtais à relever les yeux, une vibration se manifesta dans la poche droite de mon uniforme scolaire.

_**Père**_ : _Je ne trouves pas ma pochette noire. Sébastian me la oublié lorsqu'il a fait mes valises. __Dit à cet idiot que c'est la dernière fois que je laisse passer un tel comportement, et ordonne lui de me le renvoyé par avion. Je le veux sur mon bureau demain matin au plus tard._

_Bonne soirée._

Je finis de relire ce message avec la même indifférence que toujours, et décida de renvoyer une petite réponse en bon uniforme, dépourvu de toute trace d'amour.

_Renvoi à** Père**_** : **_Très bien. Je lui dirais. Et je te promets que tu recevra ton colis dans les temps. Bonne soirée. Sasuke._

Dire que je croyais que cette journée ne pouvais pas être pire. Maintenant voilà qu'il faut que je reçois un message de mon cher père. Cependant, je ne le déteste pas plus que ça comme pourrais croire les gens vu ce qu'il me fait vivre. Non, car j'imagine très bien la honte qu'il à d'avoir un fils comme moi.

Je suis premier de l'académie, je suis le garçon le plus « populaire » de mon bahut comme le dise les filles superficielles, même si cela n'a strictement aucune importance pour moi; Et pourtant, pas un seule fois il ne ma félicité. Je me rappelle qu'il n'était même pas présent à la remise des diplômes, alors que tout le monde m'acclamais. Il avait envoyé ses gardes du corps, ainsi que Sébastian.

A croire que peut importe ce que je dis, ce que je fait, ce que je pense, n'est jamais assez.

Alors que ce passera-t-il quand je lui avouerais ce lourd secret ? Mesquin comme il l'est, il serait capable de se moqué ouvertement en public. Je serais alors la risée de toute la lignée des Uchiwa.

Mais par chance, ses longues absences font que personne ne connaît son existence au lycée, à part bien sur l'administration et ce qui me permet de relâcher toute cette pression.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes muscles contractés on écrasé cette petite miette au creux de ma main. «_Je suis désolé» _chuchotais-je. J'avais comme l'impression d'avoir tué un être vivant. Je donna cette fois-ci le reste aux canetons, quelque peu honteux.

Et voilà que je me suis encore énervé à cause de cet homme stupide. Décidément, je n'arrive pas à faire comme si de rien était; A faire comme ci cela ne me touchais pas au plus haut point. Mais non papa, excusez-moi, _père_, je suis un être humain aussi. Et autant invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai des sentiments bel et bien réel.

Des sentiments maudits si vous voulez mon avis, qui me pourrissent plus la vie qu'autre chose et qui me pousse à me haïr si profondément, que je ne serait l'expliquer avec des mots.

En jetant machinalement un œil à mon poignet, ma montre indiquais exactement 17h18.

Pris de panique, je me rendis compte que j'étais encore resté finalement ici plus de 4 heures, et toujours sans rien y faire. Je remis à la va vite ma veste et mon portable dans ma bandoulière, avant de prendre la direction de mon habitacle, le cœur a peine plus léger.

* * *

**_352 –Nakamura-ku – Société Kodoran'_**

La boite noire juste devant moi, n'attend plus que je tape ce fichu code.

J'en profite lors de mon énumération, de regarder si mon doigt n'est pas guetté par des regards indiscrets. Bien que le manoir soit suréquiper, les voleurs se font de plus en plus envieux de pénétrer dans cette maison. Les meubles, tel qu'une chaise plus qu'ordinaire d'apparence, fait avec je ne sais quel matériaux rarissime coûterais à l'un d'eux plus d'un an de salaire, en toute modestie. Alors inutile de rajouter que se serait sans doute la casse du siècle.

A chaque fois que je me retrouve devant cette porte, devant cette plaque en or massif, ça ne cesse de me faire rappeler encore qui je suis.

Un gosse de riche, qui a tout pour être heureux. Pourtant à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable. J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais, demandais, exigeais même !

Je suis ce genre de personnes qui réussi tout sans se forcer. Que ce soit en sport, études ou vie amoureuse. Tout du moins, en apparence.

Le petit cliquetis qui retentit juste à côté de mon oreille, m'indiqua que le portail venait juste d'ouvrir.

Je pénètre dans la gueule du loup, toujours avec mon sac sur le dos, et passe devant la cour intérieur là ou Finny coupe les rosiers.

**-** Oh ! Bonjour jeune maître ! Je suis désolé de me présenté à vous dans cet état ! Dit il en s'enlevant une goutte de sueur du front.

**-** Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fiche de toute façon. Répondis-je avec la même indifférence qu'a chaque fois, tout en continuant ma route pour atteindre le palier de ma maison.

Sur le devant de porte, Sebastian m'attends comme d'habitude avec son costume impeccable, et sa pose parfaite et soigné digne des plus grands maîtres d'hôtel.

**-** J'espère que votre journée c'est bien passé, jeune maître, commença t-il en prenant soin de m'ôter ma veste.

**-** Non pas vraiment. Père m'a engueulé par ta faute. Tu as oublié de lui donner sa pochette, terminais-je tout en lui lançant un regard froid. Tu te dépêcheras de lui renvoyer par avion.

Sans même prendre le temps d'écouter sa réponse, je laisse tomber mon sac sur le sol et balança mes chaussures de part et d'autre de l'immense demeure. Les mains dans les poches de mon jean, je monte les escaliers qui me séparent de ma petite chambre paradisiaque, en continuant à entendre les excuses incessantes de mon serviteur derrière moi.

Un fois devant ma porte, j'entends un fond de musique ainsi que certainement ma télévision avec le son augmenté au maximum.

Merde ! La seule personne capable d'être rentré dans ma chambre, et d'avoir les mêmes goûts musicaux que moi, est forcément la personne que je connais le mieux.

Je sens le rouge me monté aux joues, et j'en profite pour me recoiffer habilement et de remettre ma cravate à l'endroit.

Je ne peut pas me permettre de paraître débraillé ou souillé, face à lui, _face à cet ange_.

Avant que j'ai le temps d'entrouvrir la porte, Sebastian accoure derrière moi, haletant avant de me raconter calmement l'origine de sa venu.

**\- **Jeune maître, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous le dire plus tôt mais, votre ami est arrivé.

J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je lui ai laissé la place dans votre chambre.

**-** Tu me répète cela à chaque fois Sebastian, non cela ne me dérange pas. Offre lui tout ce qu'il à besoin.

**-** Bien jeune maître, termina t-il tout en prenant soin de se pencher convenablement, tout en dévalant les escaliers.

La poignée enclenchée, le souffle que je tente de réguler, et encore et toujours cet attachement que je dois perpétuellement renier.

**-** Hey **Sasuke **! Hurla le jeune blond un sourire angélique aux lèvres, tout en prenant soin de tendre la main pour faire notre check habituel.

**-** Salut, _Naruto. _Boyautais-je, emplissant mon cœur d'une agréable chaleur.


	2. Chapitre II -Rencontre-

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi impeccable !_

_OSEF mais bon … T_T_

_Juste merci beaucoup pour les 300 vues du premier chapitre, c'est vraiment incroyable ! :D_

_Et merci à _**Lulu-chan**_ pour sa review ! __Je vous fais de gros bisous, et Enjoy !_

* * *

A peine le pas de ma porte franchi, je m'agenouilla précipitamment à côté de mon invité. Mais alors que celui-ci ouvrit son sac d'une seule traite,

-Sasuke ! Tu devinera jamais ce que j'ai trouvé ! Continua t-il en s'empressant de fouiller son sac de cours. Concentré, j'en profita pour détendre mes muscles part un massage de ma main droite sur mon épaule gauche au passage.

Mais ca manie de balancer tout ses autres cahiers furtivement hors de son sac m'annonça tout de suite le fruit de cette convoitise.

\- Humm, encore un livre destiné aux gens de petite vertu? Finis-je de répondre légèrement déçus, tout en prenant soin de cacher ma bouille déconfite.

\- Ouai ! Rajouta-t-il avec les mêmes yeux pétillants que d'habitude, C'est kiba qui me la prêté, il la volé à son grand frère! C'est le dernier volume, avec _ebby_-_chan _en couverture !

Sans crier gare, deux pages avec une poitrine proéminente s'étala en plein sur mon visage.

\- Depuis quand elle fait du porno elle ? Ajoutais-je, prenant bien soin de noter sa réaction d'un coin de l'œil.

Mais alors que j'essayais de retirer cette chose de mon crâne, une violente gestuelle m'arracha le bouquin, me redonnant la vue.

\- Depuis longtemps tu le sais bien, arrête de te foutre de moi ! Cracha-t-il avec une mine boudeuse affreusement craquante, elle est parfaite! Et ses nouvelles photos sont trop sexy !

\- Tss, moi, je la trouve horrible. Elle est super vulgaire en plus.

Mais quel débile je fais. Bien sur qu'elle est vulgaire, c'est pas comme ci c'était une boulangère dans un supermarché. En plus, je me suis encore emporté pour rien du tout. Et pendant ce temps Naruto fait la gueule.

_Ebby-chan_, est une actrice pornographique connu et énormément apprécier par les garçons. Pour être franche, je la trouve vraiment belle aussi, elle à de jolies formes et elle au moins n'a pas un corps composé à 80% de plastique. Mais rien que de pensé à l'idée que ce soit _son _fantasme depuis plus de deux ans, m'énerve à n'en plus pouvoir ! C'est sa femme idéale, celle avec qui il veut même avoir des enfants.

Je sens mon cœur se resserrer au fur et à mesure que je reviens durement à la réalité. _Ça ___suffit !__ m'ordonnais-je mentalement, il faut que j'arrête de me torturer gratuitement.

Puis, une vive douleur ce propagea dans mon bras.

Naruto, me pinçais l'épaule pour me faire sortir de mon pseudo état comateux.

\- Hey sasuke, on fait mes devoirs ? Ça sera noté faut que tu m'aide ! Me supplia t-il l'air désemparé.

\- Et j'y gagne quoi moi, hein ?… Répondis-je en levant mon sourcil gauche.

\- Hum... Un bisous bien baveux ! Répondit Naruto en me donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule, un large sourire sur les lippes.

Oh, si seulement ! __Si seulement.__

\- Bon d'accord, m'empressais-je de répondre, dit moi seulement ce que tu à a faire, tu sera capable de te débrouiller tout seul après ?

\- Hum. Bah... dit-il honteux, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une flèche ! Finit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! On va travailler sur la moquette. Et dépêche toi de sortir ton manuel, _petit insolent _dis-je essayant d'imiter notre professeur de français.

Seul un gloussement de nous deux retentit dans la salle, suivis d'une horde de ricanement.

* * *

"- Et donc, tu rajoute la somme des chiffres au dénominateur commun, et tu n'a qu'a divisé le tout en cherchant le coefficient directeur." Continuais-je en gribouillant quelques schéma sur mon cahier de math.

Naruto semblait si concentré, avec ses sourcils légèrement plissée tout en se rongeant le bout de son ongle, que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard à cet instant. Mais je sentais son souffle chaud me caresser le haut de ma nuque, me donnant de plus en plus de mal à affronter son regard.

Je perçois les battements de mon cœur qui se font de pus en plus incessant, et inlassablement plus douloureux. Je me sens de plus en plus désemparé quand je lui fait face, et bon dieu que je serais capable de lui sauter dessus à cet instant.

\- Pfiouuu, mais j'y arriverai jamais ! dit-il en tentant de s'arracher une mèche de cheveux. Comment est-ce que tu fait ?!

\- Bah, j'en sais rien. C'est juste de la logique c'est tout. Lui lançais-je abattu, avant de me relever difficilement.

Pendant que je rangeais soigneusement mes crayons éparpillés sur le tapis, sa main de velours effleura doucement la mienne, que je balança par réflexe le cœur haletant sous ses yeux incrédules. Je me dépêcha de ranger mon précieux cahier dans mon sac pour éviter à tout prix son regard, en essayant de cacher mes joues rougies sous mes mèches corbeaux. Naruto semblait légèrement gêné, et attendais sûrement le bon moment pour me poser cette fameuse question.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Bah.. grogna t-il, Il commence à faire nuit, alors, je me disais que...

-Oui ? Patientais-je.

Ce cirque me faisait toujours autant rire.

Naruto déteste réellement dépendre de quelqu'un. Et même si je suis son meilleur ami, c'est toujours avec une certaine gêne qu'il me demande une faveur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux rester à la maison ce soir, tu le sais.

\- Super, merci Sasu! T'es vraiment un pote! Hurla-t-il en mettant son bras autour de mon cou.

\- Arrête, _Usuratonkachi._

Il existe un mot qui défini très exactement Naruto, et que moi seul sait prononcer avec l'intonation qu'il faut pour que ça lui corresponde parfaitement.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que moi seul a le droit de le traiter ainsi. Et pour cette même raison que personne n'a jamais osé appeler Naruto comme ça mis à part moi.

Cela remonte à notre toute première rencontre. Cette fameuse rentrée de primaire aurait été si banale si dans les rangs de pupitres, un écolier ne s'était pas ramassé sur ma table avant de s'asseoir.

A ce moment là, je n'ai pas réellement su ce que je faisais. Mais ce qui était sur, c'est que cet idiot assis juste à côté de moi arrivait à capté toute mon attention comme peu de personnes avait réussi à le faire auparavant. Cet espèce d'imbécile heureux avait même réussi à me faire parler, moi, le jeune descendant du clan Uchiwa, fier et un poil orgueilleux.

Qu'est-ce qu'un génie comme moi, pouvais bien trouvé à un raté comme lui ?

Le seul et unique mot qui réussi à passer mes lèvres avec une légèreté telle, n'était pas réellement le sens que je voulait lui donner.

« Tss…_ Espèce d'idiot._ »

C'était assez étrange, mais cette petite expression avait réussis à caractériser ce qu'était partiellement Naruto. Un petit blond stupide, mais pour des raisons qui m'échappent encore, affreusement envoûtant.

* * *

_«Les élèves du lycée Konoha, sont priés de rentrer en classe avant la sonnerie de 8H00, Merci. __Je répète... »_

Le lendemain, Naruto et moi fraîchement préparé nous aperçûmes Kiba et Shikamaru au loin dans la cour intérieure du lycée.

Une fois les salutations faite, nous empruntons tous le couloir principal pour rejoindre les salles de classes.

Lors de notre route, des filles ornes les allées et me regardent toutes avec les mêmes yeux remplis d'envie. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais très bien que je suis populaire, sans réellement en connaître la raison. Je ne pense pas que j'ai un visage si beau que ça, et je ne fait absolument pas voir ma richesse.

Pour éviter que mes amis se sentent délaissés, je vais en cour tout les jours à pied, alors que Sebastian pourrais très bien me déposer avec la limousine et je porte le simple uniforme réglementaire.

Alors qu'on t-elle à toute baver sur moi comme si leur vies en dépendait ? Cela m'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

Mais en réalité ce que je vais dire va paraître tellement égoïste mais d'une certaine façon, si elles s'intéressent à moi, alors elles délaissent Naruto. Et alors je n'aurais pas de soucis à me faire quand à sa éventuelle nouvelle petite amie.

Pourtant, une chose cloche. Une fille dans le couloir.

Je ne connais pas son nom, je ne la reconnais pas non plus mais son comportement semble assez anormal, tout du moins pour moi.

Son regard ne se porte pas sur moi.

Non.

Elle le porte sur _Naruto_.

Alors que je me figeais d'effroi tout en ressentant un frissonnement sur mon échine, la sonnerie retenti.

Je bougea difficilement de place, mais fut mal grès moi obligé, poussé par mes camarades.

Je lui lança un dernier regard noir, remarqué par la dernière qui s'empressa de baissé la tête le plus bas possible avant de sauvagement rentré en classe.

Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite.

Une fois installé à mon pupitre, notre professeur Monsieur Kakashi Hatake commença à nous faire écouter une cassette comprenant un interview en Français, tout en nous distribuant au début du cours une autorisation de sortie pour un voyage dans quelques jours.

Juste à côté de moi se trouvait Kiba qui essayait de rester discret avec son magazine pour adultes, même si il ne l'était pas réellement; Puis Naruto lui, dormait paisiblement sur ses cahiers et enfin moi, notant des petits mots d'amour dans mon journal.

J'écris un journal intime depuis environ la même période de la découverte de mes sentiments "étranges".

Même si j'en ai réellement honte car ces choses là sont destinés aux filles, cela me fait un bien fou. D'écrire tout ce que je ressens : dans les bons ou mauvais jours. Cependant je ne suis pas fou, je le prends seulement quand je suis sur que ce sont des cours ou nous sommes peu nombreux. De plus, pour naruto il s'agit seulement d'un simple cahier à dessin.

"- Monsieur Uchiwa, dit mon professeur avec un tel air froid qu'il me fit sursauter; vous m'avait l'air distrait. Pouvez vous me traduire cette phrase au tableau ?"

Il m'indiquais un texte de Musset, et ou j'étais à la limite de lui bayé au nez tellement que la difficulté était navrante.

"-Bien monsieur"

Je me levis, pris un grande inspiration avant de clamer haut et fort mon texte.

_"Rien ne nous rend si grands qu'une grande douleur.  
Mais, pour en être atteint, ne crois pas, ô poète,  
Que ta voix ici-bas doive rester muette.  
Les plus désespérés sont les chants les plus beaux,  
Et j'en sais d'immortels qui sont de purs sanglots  
Alfred de Musset –La nuit de mai– 1835"_

"- Bien. C'est un sans faute. Bravo, vous pouvez vous rasseoir." Finit-il en se retournant, face au tableau et continuant à écrire.

C'est assez rare de prendre des cours de Français au Japon, et si la seule raison que je l'ai fait est d'être bien sur avec Naruto. Même si pour lui, la seule raison qu'il apprends cette langue est de pouvoir draguer de jolies Françaises.

Avec ses mots, je me rassis sur ma chaise, sous les regards émerveillés de la gente féminine et d'autres un peu jaloux, lancer par quelques garçons.

Mais jamais ils n'oseront me dire quoi que ce soit en face. Il savent tous que j'ai une énorme influence au lycée et peut importe celui qui décide de me briser, sa vie deviendra un enfer, sans même que j'en ai à m'en occuper.

Sur la table je continuais à dessiner discrètement Naruto, même si mon niveau en dessin n'est pas très élevé, j'arrive quand même à me débrouiller.

Une partie de mes rêves lorsque j'étais môme, était de devenir mangaka. Mais j'ai tout de suite remarqué que peu de personnes arrivaient à vivre convenablement de ce travail. Et surtout, passer des nuits blanches pour rendre ses planches de dessins à temps, ce n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé.

Alors que je tentais de dessiner ses beaux yeux azur, la sonnerie de fin de journée cria, m'explosant littéralement les tympans.

Sous la pression de Naruto qui voulait sortir absolument n'en pouvant plus de 3 heures de Français à la suite, nous rangions mes affaires à la va vite, sous le regard de notre professeur pressé lui aussi de sortir pour sa pause café.

Une fois dans le couloir, nous avions tous comme « rituel » d'attendre que tout les élèves sortent tel un troupeau de buffle, pour que nous allions nous poser sur le toit et ou nous pouvons discuter de tout et de rien. Mais souvent des filles, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Oi Nemo, vous avez fini de le lire mon mag ? J'en ai besoin, 'faut que je le remette en place sinon mon frère va me tuer !

Je soufflais encore à l'idée de ce surnom stupide que ma attribué Kiba, dut à mes cheveux «emo» pour les intimes, qui c'est rapidement transformé en Némo dut au petit poisson Disney.

Je refouilla mon sac pour trouver ce dégoûtant magasine, avant de violemment m'apercevoir d'un manque. Mon carnet avait disparu.

J'avais du le laisser dans le casier sous mon pupitre, en tentant de le cacher des regards baladeurs !

\- Tient, prends ton magazine, dis-je en lui donnant son dut. Mais je reviens, j'ai oublié un truc dans la salle.

\- Okay, interrompit Shikamaru que j'avais honteusement oublié, dépêche toi, les grilles vont bientôt fermer.

\- Yep, T'inquiètes.

Sur ces mots, je longea le couloir assez rapidement, vu les bruits assez dérangeants et les nombreux craquements de parquet qui ce faisait entendre.

Puis, alors que je tenta d'ouvrir la salle avec cette poignée dure à tourner, je me rendis compte que certaines formes semblait se déplacer dans la salle.

Allons sasuke, ressaie-si toi. Les Fantômes n'existent pas, c'est scientifiquement prouvé !

Autant y jeter un œil directement et mette tout ça au clair, murmurais-je à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte.

Je tourna délicatement la poignée, entre ouvrit minutieusement la porte, pour éviter à quiconque qui se trouvait là une crise cardiaque inutile.

Mais ce qui me fit face, n'était pas du tout ce que j'imaginais.

Une fille, plutôt, _La fille. Et_ pas n'importe la quelle, puisqu'il s'agissait de celle avec sans doute le pire caractère du bahut.

Personne n'ose trop l'approché. Il paraît qu'elle passe tout son temps libre à s'entraîner, cogner dans des arbres jusqu'à en saigner, seulement pour évacuer tout sa haine. Certains dises que c'est même dut à une maladie qui rends fou furieux.

Personnellement, je ne crois pas trop à ces histoires. C'est vraiment facile de raconter des choses dans le dos de quelqu'un. Mais elle aurait envoyé bouler toutes les filles ou garçons qui aurait demander de passer du temps avec elle.

En y regardant de plus près, elle était assise sur le dossier de sa chaise, me regardant avec un sourire légèrement narquois.

Je fis mine de n'en avoir rien à faire, une main dans la poche de ma veste pendant que l'autre ferma radicalement la porte coulissante.

Puis, en me dirigeant sous mon bureau, un main affreusement puissante et froide vient taper dans ma nuque.

Je me retourna à la vitesse grand V, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

Une pochette noire vint à la lumière du jour, me faisant écarquiller mes pupilles d'un tel diamètre que je ne me croyais même pas capable de faire.

"- C'est _ça_ que tu cherches ?"

C'est pas possible.

Pas croyable.

Comment à t-elle-?

Mon putain de Journal.

* * *

Et voilààà, en espérant que ça ta plus petite chouquette ! ;D

Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans la semaine du 11 mai 2015 ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé de repoussé la sortie, mais malheureusement mon bac de sciences mercredi me prends tout mon temps libre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois cette journée finie, je re-continurait à écrire normalement ! :)

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de suivre mes histoires, vous êtes géniaux ! :D

Gros kiss pleins d'amour !


	3. Chapitre III -La prélude du Cauchemar-

_Re coucou tout le monde ! Je tiens déjà à m'excuser pour le retard du post mais j'ai vraiment été surchargée cette semaine !_

_J'avais mon bac blanc à réviser et des problèmes de santé pour une personne de ma famille._

_Alors j'ai pus réellement qu'écrire pendant le week end et heureusement qu'il y avait les jours fériés !_

_Et sachez que je me suis vraiment __**éclatée**__ à faire celui là, surtout pour un personnage en particulier. Une fois le chapitre lu, vous vous en douterez ! ;)_

_Breeeef, voilà votre fameux chapitre tant attendu -Sa va, les chevilles?- , et merci __**énormément**__ encore aux nouveaux followers et favori, et ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit coucou pleins d'amour ! Merci à __**Dalew**__ et __**LuLu- chan**__ pour leurs reviews ;) ! Sachez que ça fait énormément plaisir et ça nous pousse tous à continuer !_

_Let's go ! :)_

* * *

J'étais pétrifié.

Je n'osais plus bouger d'un moindre millimètre, comme ci mon esprit luttait pour ne pas se briser.

Je me suis sans doute fourré dans la pire situation que je n'ai jamais commis.

**\- **T'as perdu ta langue, la pédale ?

Un électrochoc. Ce fut exactement cette sensation que je ressentis. Qui me percuta de plein de fouet.

**-** J-Je...

Je n'arrivais plus à sortir le moindre son. Mes lèvres tremblait comme jamais auparavant. Je sentais l'adrénaline monter en flèche dans mon organisme, écrasant toutes les limites que j'avais pu lui donner jusqu'à présent.

**-** Je suis déçus. Je pensais que Monsieur populaire n'aurait pas la lâcheté de ne rien répondre.

Je ne répondis toujours pas.

J'avais les yeux rivés vers le sol, incapable d'articuler le moindre de mes muscles. Je sentais mes tremblements ce faire de plus en plus incessant, et un mal de plus en plus énorme à les cacher.

**-** Je t'imaginais un peu plus, comment dire ?...__Viril___ ?_

**-** La Ferme !

C'était sortit tout seul. Comme une cocotte minute, j'étais littéralement prêt à exploser.

Et ce fut le mot de trop. Ce foutus mot que je redoutais tant ! Qui me procurais tant de peur rien qu'à son prononcement ! C'est ce que tout le monde dirait si je leur avouerait qui je suis réellement. J'entends déjà les potiches chuchoter grossièrement avec ce mot qui ce fixerait sur toutes leurs bouches :

« C'est pas vrai ?! Uchiwa, il est pédé ?! J'aurais jamais cru ! Il est si... __viril _!_ »

Putain, que là personne qui se décide à sortir cette infâme saloperie de sa bouche soit prêt pour une castration imminente ! Je hais ce putain de mot. Tout simplement car il ne veut rien dire, et ce permet de juger les gens sans le moindre remord.

Mais sans même en connaitre la raison du pourquoi, cette phrase me transperça et sans aucune mis en garde, je me jeta sur le saint Graal d'une vitesse telle que je perdit un peu l'équilibre au contact de mon pied sur le sac de cette fille posé sur le parquet.

Seulement, cette jeune "fille" n'est pas effrayante pour rien. Disons que sa corpulence va plutôt bien avec son caractère.

1M85 pour 70 kilos.

Même si je n'ai pas énormément à me plaindre de ma hauteur, il est clair que mes 1M70 ne sont pas suffisant.

Je bondissais de toute mes forces, prenant de plus en plus d'élan sur mes tibias, essayant désespérément d'attraper un de ses bras tendus en l'air au dessus de ma tête qui tenait mon bien précieusement. Tout en faisant face à son regard vide d'expression.

Puis elle ricana un moment et marqua une pause. Elle ouvrit le cahier devant mes yeux et sembla fouiller chacun des mes écrits. Elle passait furtivement les pages à la recherche d'une en particulière.

**-** Ah oui la voilà ! Finis-t-elle par dire : "Aujourd'hui journal, j'ai l'impression que je vais commettre un meurtre. J'ai vu Naruto regarder les fesses de Natasha, cette petite garce à la cantine..." tenta-t-elle de m'imiter d'une voix enfantine.

Mon dieu ! Exauce mes prières, et achève moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne peux même pas décrire à quel point je suis mort de honte à cet instant !

Par réflexe, je plaqua une de mes mains sur mes yeux, cachant mes joues joufflues par la fraîcheur de la soirée qui commençait à arrivée, et profitant par la même occasion d'abriter mes pommettes grenades. Pourtant, sa mine réjouit ne semblait pas réellement être du à ma soudaine teinture.

Elle abaissa l'objet et frappa sèchement sur la surface de son pupitre, déséquilibrant aux passages quelques stylos innocents qui vinrent se fracasser sur le sol. Une fois ce geste finit, elle virevolta hors de la chaise me donnant presque le tournis.

Sans lâcher ma pupille elle rampa vers moi, souple et agile tel un félin tout juste sorti de sa cage.

Son pas décidé et ses cheveux long se glissèrent sous ma narine avec une élégance telle que j'avais du mal à croire que c'était le même être qui maltraitait le mobilier quelques secondes plus tôt.

Durant ce cour laps de répits, je reconnue la même odeur de vanille caramel que j'adore, mêlée aux particules de craies diffusé dans la salle. Elle stoppa sa course net devant moi, m'arrachant un sursaut de douleur au passage.

Ce journal qui me procurait temps d'ennuis à l'instant, ce trouvé plaqué énergiquement sur mon torse bouillant. Ses yeux perçant continuait de me fusiller du regard, me rendant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, Uchiwa. Dit-elle en renfonçant la poigne sur le bouquin, me donnant de plus en plus de mal à inspirer.

Du geste le plus rapide que je put, j'en profita pour relever mon abdomen meurtri et arracha puissamment le carnet de ses mains, tellement violemment qu'un mouvement de recul se dégagea d'elle.

\- Mais je ne t'aime pas non plus. Finis-t-elle en renonçant au bloc de papier qui semblait réellement sans aucune importance pour elle à présent. C'est sur, c'était beaucoup moins exaltant pour elle !

Toujours avec le cahier précieusement calé dans mes avant bras, celui ci était serré le maximum possible comme ci le faire tomber sur le sol le désintégrait instantanément. Et zyeuté par mon regard le plus perdu que jamais, elle quitta la salle avec la plus grande lenteur possible. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte coulissante, avant de se glisser sur sa droite pour me susurrer quelques derniers mots à l'oreille.

\- Mais c'est tombé sur toi c'est tout, c'est comme ça. Ne crois pas que je t'ai toujours eu en grippe ou un truc du genre.

Je sentais son souffle chaud au creux de mon oreille, m'hérissant quelques poils.

\- Ah et au fait, j'ai pris quelques notes. Mais ne t'en fait pas, si tu fait tout ce que je te dis, je te promets de ne rien en faire. Emo kid.

\- Tu peux me dire comment je pourrais croire une fille comme toi ? Qui me dit que tu n'en feras pas des copies ?

Je continuais à l'épier du coin du l'œil, faisant mine de ne pas avoir été touché par la nouvelle. Mais un de mes membres commençait à trembler d'angoisse.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se détourna en un éclair, et répondis avec une voix roque digne des plus grand films d'horreurs.

\- S'il y'a bien quelque chose que je déteste, ce sont bien les putains de menteurs !

Malgré la douleur toujours un peu présente dans ma poitrine, je ne put contrôler un agrandissement de paupières surprise.

Ce fut exactement, à part le juron en bonus, ce que Naruto m'a dit une fois lorsque nous discutions de filles idéales lors d'un camp de scout.

Sans aucun mot de plus je sortis en trombe de la pièce, la bousculant au passage.

Même si mon corps était sans doute à deux doigts de lâcher, je ne voulais pas lui faire ce malin plaisir de lui offrir ma mine en larmes et apeuré.

Je descendis comme je le pus les escaliers de l'étage, toujours avec une jambe tremblante, et eu une soudaine pensée pour ma bandoulière que j'avais complètement oublié. Avec toujours les yeux quelque peu humidifiés, je préférai sortir directement par le portail principal, en sachant très bien que Naruto se chargerait de me la ramener, ne me voyant pas revenir.

_Je ne peux pas._

Je ne peux pas lui parler maintenant dans cet état de choc ! Mes quelques larmes n'ont pas pu couler du à l'énorme quantité de vent dans mes cheveux ébènes. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée, et je ressens à l'instant l'arrivée d'un insupportable point de côté.

Arrêter à quelques mètres de chez moi, essayant de récupérer une respiration plus ou moins régulière, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de frapper mon abruti de cerveau.

Mais quel abruti ! Abruti ! Abruti ! J'avais l'air d'une jeune pucelle effarouché face à elle ! Je n'ai rien dit, rien répondu et je lui est laissé le droit de me rabaisser sans rien dire ! Ce qui est sur, c'est que c'est bien l'unique et dernière fois ! Quitte à être un gosse surdoué et pleins aux as, autant s'en servir ! Cette fille ne m'échappera pas, et ses foutus notes compromettantes avec !

* * *

Un fois mon jogging bien enfilé et mes lacets noués, je pris mon mp4 dernier cri sur la table de chevet avant de passer rigidement le pallier, en direction du stade à quelque pattés de maison de chez Naruto.

Nous avions comme habitude de nous retrouver tout les deux à ce fameux endroit si riche en émotion pour moi et je l'espère, pour nous. Sans rien dire, nous nous fixons des rendez vous que nous seuls pouvons comprendre. En réalité, les moments ou nous sommes séparés sont plus que très rare, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Malgré toutes les petites copines que j'ai pu avoir, aucune d'entre elles n'avait ne se resque que l'audace de ce mettre entre nous.

Courant au rythme de Haikyu* dans mes oreilles, je ne fait pas réellement attention aux conducteurs méprisants qui ose me lancé un juron bien placé. Mais c'est plutôt la réponse pour Naruto qui m'inquiète. J'imagine qu'il va vouloir tout savoir du début à la fin, dans les moindres détails de ma pseudo "disparition".

Sans m'en rendre comte, j'étais déjà arrivé au fameux coin de paradis, et prit le temps d'attendre le retardataire en m'asseyant sur mon banc attribué, ou se trouve graver au compas un petit "S" suivis d'un cœur, sûrement faite par l'une de mes fangirl hystérique pendant mon absence.

Je profitai de ce petit moment de solitude pour sortir ma bouteille de Jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et en bû furtivement quelques gorgés .

Une vive pression douloureuse sur ma clavicule, me faisant lâcher mon précieux récipient sur le sol finis de décidément me faire regretté de m'être levé ce matin.

**-** Merci de m'avoir attendu, lâcheur ! Jasait une voix cassée juste à côté de moi.

La seule chose que je réussi à faire avec ma mâchoire remplit de liquide, fut un grognement de frustration.

**-** J'avais des choses à faire, terminais-je tout en prenant soin de reboucher ma bouteille artisanale dégoulinante et de la ranger délicatement dans mon sac.

**-** Excuse moi, monsieur l'homme d'Affaire !

Je ne put me contenir à ses mots de le transpercer de mon regard glacé dont j'avais le secret.

Un halètement chaud sortis tout droit de son gosier en guise de réponse.

Moi, hypnotisé par sa langue humide et fougueuse perçant ses lippes sèches, cela me procura quelques frissons de chaleur que je comprima au fond de mon cerveau.

**-** Pardon. Mais je me suis fait du soucis pour toi, crédibilisa t-il en rabaissant ses deux sourcils, lui donnant l'air d'un chiot apeuré.

Une boule embrasé s'écoula dans mon bas ventre me donnant des joues gonflés teintes sang.

Naruto savait très bien que me comparer même indirectement à mon père, avocat ayant monté l'une des plus grandes société dans le monde et d'une renommée prestigieuse, me transplantait dans une colère meurtrière.

**-** Je sais, Je-

A peine passée mes lèvres que la phrase que je m'apprêtais à dire partie en fumée dut à une sonnerie bien trop envahissante à mon gout.

Naruto sortis son téléphone de sa poche, et s'empressa de répondre.

**-** Allo ? Hum. Ah bon ? Cool ! Et quand ça ? Ah d'accord. Et sasu pourra venir aussi ? Super on fait comme ça ! Aller à plus !

Il referma le clapier du portable en claquant les deux morceaux métalliques provoquant à coup sur de microscopiques étincelles.

**-** C'était qui ? M'empressais-je de répliquer, quelque peu jaloux de ce soudain délaissement intégral.

**-** Shunpei* ! Tu sais notre pote de primaire ! Je me rappelle qu'on jouaient souvent tout les trois !

**-** Ah oui maintenant que tu le dit... C'est vrai qu'il à déménagé. Je me demande bien à quoi il doit ressembler maintenant.

**\- **Je l'ai retrouvé sur internet ! On c'est parler y'a pas longtemps, regardes !

Il prit le soin de pianoter quelques touches fléchés, avant de finalement me faire voir quelques photos en question et des captures d'écran de la discussion instantané sur le célèbre réseau social. Tout cela par-dessus un papier-peint typiquement masculin hétéro : Une fille aux gros seins, de préférence Ebby-chan comme j'aurais pu m'en douter, et dessous cette silhouette provocante une voiture hors de prix.

**-** Il à pas mal changer ! Mais dans le bon sens, répondis-je l'air abasourdi par cette spectaculaire transformation profitant de ce petit instant pour reluquer délicatement quelques un de ses abdos moulés par son t-shirt. Quoi_ ? _Je reste bel et bien un garçon moi aussi.

**-** Et devine quoi, il vient de faire son coming-out y'a pas longtemps à ses parents ! J'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il soit comme ça.

J'ai cru m'étouffé avec ma propre salive à l'entente de ses mots. Mon cœur battu la chamade d'un seul coup et j'imaginais mes petites globules rouges affolés courant avec leurs petites jambes dans toutes les directions dans mes différentes artères.

**-** A-Ah. dis-je avec la voix légèrement roque, ça c'est bien passé ?

**-** Hum... Pas vraiment. Il parait que ses parents l'on jeté dehors et ne veulent même plus lui adresser la parole, avant qu'il guérisse.

Je resserrai dangereusement mes lèvres, jusqu'à déchirer la peau de ma lèvre inférieure, ou un liquide chaud s'écoula.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi, sentant de nouveaux bouillonnement se produire.

Je n'en revenais pas.

Alors c'était vrai ?

Naruto était lui aussi homophobe ?

Je ne savais même pas comment réagir entre haine, colère, frustration ou fondre en larmes sur le champs.

Même en tentant de me contrôler, la 4ème solution était la seule que j'envisageais. Je sentais mes yeux me piquer, et haletant de plus en plus fort.

**-** Oi, pourquoi tu respires aussi fort ?

**-** Guérisse ? Tu veux qu'il guérisse, hein Naruto ?! Criais-je tout en bondissant sur mes pieds.

J'élevais de plus en plus la voix au fur et à mesure que je m'adressais à lui.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venait arriver.

Mon poing se refermait redoutablement sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

Il fallait que je me calme ! Mais sans même connaître la réponse, une larme, puis deux commençaient à perler sur mes joues. Me brouillant la vue de plus en plus à chaque mot prononcé.

Je retenais mon bras grâce au deuxième car je sentais très bien que j'étais capable de faire abattre mon joli poignet sur son visage ensanglanté.

**-** Qu-quoi ?! Non ! Et pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?!

**-** Ne te fou pas de moi ! J'ai très bien entendu ! Tu la traité de malade ! Continuais je en hurlant de plus en plus fort, faisant perler quelques larmes.

\- Non ! Aboya t-il, Je n'ai jamais penser ça ! Je répète seulement ce que ses idiots de parents on dit ! Continua t-il à se levant brusquement du banc.

Un espèce de blanc gigantesque sembla s'abattre entre nous. Rendant l'atmosphère affreusement rude, voir oppressante.

Mais pour moi, incroyablement légère. Mes yeux étaient à nouveau plus ronds que jamais, et mes pupilles noires avaient arrêtés de s'auto-humidifier.

-...Hein ?

Finis-je par sortir après environ 3 longues minutes face à Naruto à la mine échauffée et muette.

**-** Tu veux dire que... tu ne trouves pas qu'il à une maladie ou un truc du genre ? dis-je toujours en me tenant le poing.

**-** Bah bien sur que non ! Ses parents ne se rendent pas compte à quels point ils peuvent faire souffrir leurs fils ! Comment tu as pu me prendre pour l'un de ses types ?! Continuais-t-il toujours avec le visage crispé.

**-** Alors... les homosexuels ne te dégouttent pas ?... chuchotais-je vraiment honteux, à deux doigts de lâcher quelques larmes de soulagement.

**-** L'essentiel pour moi c'est d'être la personne qu'on aime, dit-il en reprenant sa position initiale. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi tu t'es autant emporté !Tu à quelqu'un de ta famille qui est comme ça ?

Mais quel con ! Maintenant que j'ai piqué une crise colérique pour rien, c'est normal qu'il se pose des questions ! Putain pourquoi je suis aussi con ?!

**-** Hum, oui. Mon serviteur... dis-je en regardant de droite à gauche pour cacher ma gène.

La meilleure blague du siècle. J'en ai encore des mensonges pourris comme ça ?

**-** Ah bon ? Sebastian vraiment ? Oh et bien... Tant qu'il est heureux je suis vraiment content pour lui ! Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais tant à cœur Sasuke, t'es tellement sensible en réalité ! Souris t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Hmph.

* * *

**-** Monsieur, puis-je me permettre d'ôter votre veste et celui de votre ami ?

**-** Oui oui va s'y...

Avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et un paquet de marshmallow à côté même si n'est pas réellement la saison, nous gouttions Naruto et moi devant le nouveau match de foot du Japon. Notre équipe menait 3-2 contre la Chine qui semblait perdre de plus en plus ses moyens.

Sebastian passant par là profitais de ranger quelques tasses sales en enlevant la poussière disgracieuse qui faisait de plus éternuer Naruto.

\- Tu sais Sebastian, je suis très heureux pour toi ! Et sache que je te soutiens ! Annonça joyeusement le blondinet la bouche couverte de cacao.

\- Pardon monsieur ? Dit-il avec un air ahuri sur le visage, toujours avec la vaisselle à la main.

Je m'étouffa avec le liquide chaud.

\- Tu n'a pas à en avoir honte tu sais ! Je suis sur que tu trouvera un copain qui t'aimera pour ce que tu est !

\- Pardon Monsieur ? Je-

A peine cette phrase sortie, que je bondis du canapé et plaqua mon genou dans le tibia de mon domestique qui répliqua par un regard plein de surprise.

Si mon petit amoureux découvre ma supercherie, alors je serais définitivement foutu et obligé de dire toute la vérité. Boucher les fuites est indispensable.

\- Il est comment dire... Affreusement timide et ne désire pas en parler, pas vrai Sebastian ?

\- Non, je-

\- Pas vrai ?! renchéris-je la voix grondante.

\- Hum... Yes my Lord.

Après cette frayeur instantané et un Naruto plus ou moins convaincu, j'éteignis l'écran plat du séjour et m'amusa à rapidement jeter un coup d'œil au téléphone portable de mon incurable idiot qui c'était réfugié au toilettes de l'étage.

Je sais que mon intention peut vraiment faire psychopathe, mais j'ai pris comme habitude d'épier le moindre de ses appels ou de ses contacts à la recherche d'éventuelle trace féminine. A chaque nouvelle invitation d'amies quelques peu douteuse pour mon projet séduction, je supprime toute trace de ses jeunes filles.

En réalité, je pense que Naruto aurait pu être casé depuis longtemps avec une fille si je n'avais pas fait capoter tout ses rendez vous.

Plusieurs jeune filles voulait sortir avec lui pour se rapprocher de moi, et donc de la popularité. Heureusement que j'ai un flair imparable pour ses espèces de pimbêches. J'ai même été jusqu'à fouiller sa chambre, son courrier et sa poubelle à la recherche de lettres d'invitations au bal de promo que je me suis empressé de balancer dans le déchiqueteur à papier.

Même si sa mine larmoyante me fait affreusement mal au cœur pour ne pas avoir trouver de cavalière, je profite de ses instants pour le prendre dans mes bras en me rapprochant de lui, les seuls moments convenable ou je peux enfin l'avoir pour moi tout seul.

Puis, un "pic" tel le bruit d'un pivert contre du verre retentit dans le salon, me faisant croire au retour plus tôt que prévu de mon ami. Mais en me retournant, je m'aperçus que ce n'étais pas le cas. Le bruit venait de la fenêtre d'en face.

Mais avec cet épais brouillard, il fallait être complètement inconscient pour mettre le nez dehors. J'ouvris par bouton électrique le store qui me bloquait la vue, et là, surprise.

Une espèce de serviette en papier bon marché que l'on trouve dans les fast food se retrouvait coller à la fenêtre de mon balcon.

Je passa en premier la tête puis les bras tentant d'arracher délicatement la pâte à fixe pour ne pas arracher le papier. En la retournant, je resta de marbre.

Une suite de numéro, écrit au rouge à lèvres.

Au même instant que mes sourcils se plissait d'incompréhension, une vibration dans la poche de mon jean retentis.

Comme destinataire, il y'avait seulement écrit "numéro Inconnu", et pas moyen d'afficher le numéro en question après plusieurs manipulations infructueuses. Mais à la lecture du message, chercher plus longtemps serait inutile. Comment je n'avais pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

**_Numéro Inconnu._** "Alors Emo Kid toujours la forme ? Oh inutile d'avoir l'air étonné, je savais très bien que tu prendrais le téléphone à ton cher plan cul. Encore une merveilleuse chose que j'ai appris grâce à ton journal. Comme la politesse est primordiale, la magnifique fille qui ta parlé tout à l'heure s'appelle Arya. Tu aurait pu avoir au moins la décence de demander mon nom. Enfin bref trêve de blablaterie monsieur le génie, je pense que tu à dut voir mon petit cadeau perso. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu découvres ce que sa veut dire. Je dis sa pour ton bien, bien sur ! Je ne voudrais pas que ton futur couple tombe à l'eau. Bisous et bonne nuit ! Xoxo !"

A ce niveau là, c'est plus de la plaisanterie mais du foutage de gueule !

Mais par tout les saints de quel droit se permet-elle de m'épier et de coller des affiches chez moi, sous mon toit ? Imaginions si mon père aurait été là hein ?

Sa façon de me traiter comme un mouton est la pire chose qui peut arriver pour me mettre dans une colère titanesque.

Je referma ma poigne sur l'objet, et tapa sur les touches aussi vite que je put. Mes nerfs qui avait été malmenés avec ma rencontre avec Naruto était à nouveau mit à rude épreuve.

**_Renvoi à Numéro Inconnu._**_"Non mais tu te crois dans les experts Miami ou quoi ? Avec tes jeux de pistes de primaires ! Et crois moi que tu n'a pas intérêt à lui faire quoi que ce soit !"_

**_Numéro Inconnu_****.** "Oi, on à de la réparti à ce que je vois, _Usuratonkachi_. Ah, j'adore vraiment découvrir les nouvelles pages de ton cahier, c'est une vrai mine d'or ! Je pourrais revendre les notes à tes fangirls tu ne crois pas ? Elle y métraient le prix d'or ! Pouah... J'imagine même pas ce qu'elle en feraient ! Et pour répondre à ta gentille question, compte pas sur moi pour toucher à ton blondinet. J'y peut rien si t'a des goûts de chiottes en thermes de mecs. Et en conseil d'ami, tu ferait mieux de découvrir ce que veux dire ses chiffres, avant la fin de la semaine. Sinon...

PS : Tu dessines drôlement bien, tu me ferait un portrait de moi à accrocher dans mon salon ?"

Une foutue blague cette fille je disais.

_**Renvoie à Numéro Inconnu. « **__Touches à ces photos et je te tues !__ Ami ? Non, tu t'es largement trompée. C'est toi qui veut me foutre la honte je te signales ! Et sinon quoi, que va t-il ce passé ? PS : Va crever »_

_**Numéro Inconnu**__. « _Dommage, moi qui comptait sur toi pour refaire ma déco, pas grave. Et je vois qu'on s'énerve mon cher. Au fait, c'était de l'ironie, un intello comme toi aurait du le calculé. Et sinon ?... Ah, je ne vais pas le dire, sinon c'est plus du tout marrant. »

A chacun de ses messages, mon esprit commençais à partir en fumée. Son espèce d'humour avait le don de me mettre dans tout mes états. Elle me prenait vraiment pour un dindon. Et supplier cette fille ne donnerai rien.

_**Renvoi à Numéro Inconnu.**__"Dis moi, Grouilles !"_

_**Numéro Inconnu.**_"Nope Baby. Tu veux un autre jeu de pistes?"

**_Renvoi à Numéro Indispo_****_. _**_"Dans tes rêves !"_

**_Numéro Inconnu. _**"Alors débrouille toi. Ses chiffres sont le seul conseil que je te donnerai. Mais je pourrais peut être changer d'avis si tu es gentil."

**_Renvoi à Numéro Inconnu._** _"De toute façon ça ne sera jamais assez pour toi, hein ?"_

_**Numéro Indispo**. "Ahah, t'apprends vite !"_

J'attendis plusieurs minutes, mais plus aucune réponse. Déjà que mon égo en à prit un sacré coup en la suppliant il faut en plus qu'elle refuse toute tentative de négocier ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment cette folle a pu avoir le numéro de Naruto et de savoir même ou j'habite !

J'essayais de regarder par la fenêtre pour apercevoir une ombre susceptible de lui ressembler, mais toujours en vain.

* * *

_**Astérisques**__: _

_**Shunpei **__= C'est le personnage principal du manga Yaoi Electric delusion que j'ai adorée ! Il à été fait en plus par mon auteure préféré. Je vous le conseille, il est en première place dans mon top manga Yaoi !_

_**Haikyu**__ = C'est un animé sur le volley ball qui vient de sortir, qui est vraiment génial ! Il n'est pas très connu en France mais ça commence ! J'ai vu plusieurs fan art le comparant avec Kuroko no basket. Donc je me permet de lui faire un peu de la pub ! ^^ Regarder le, il vaut vraiment le coup !_

_En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, et que la longueur ne vous ennuie pas. Elle fait__** 9 **pages Word__, et je fait toujours attention que sa ne sois jamais en dessous de 6 ou 7, pour garder à peu près la même longueur. Donc c'est en quelques sorte pour me faire pardonné de ne pas avoir sortit le chapitre à temps !_

_Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous aimez, ou n'aimez pas, pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Et je suis ravi de voir que le nombre de followers et de vues augmentent de jour en jour._

_Merci ! *Bisous bien baveux*_

_**Nouveau Chap**__ : Dans deux semaines ! ;D_


	4. Chapitre IV -Un tournant décisif-

**Re coucou les cacahuètes ! :D**

**Comment ça va ? :)**

Bon alors comment expliquer mon retard ? Hmmm.. **Fanfiction** qui plante bien sur ! Pas moyen d'accéder à mon espace membre sans que le serveur lâche ! Et donc, pas de fanfic jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Même si mes examens n'ont rien arrangés non plus... Heureusement pour moi, je les ai réussis ! Mais bon cette fois ci, avec le bac en fin d'année, je suis loin d'être tranquille..

Mais **bref** ! En tout cas, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait dans l'histoire de l'étreinte Éternelle (17 pages word) ! Alors c'est une façon pour me faire pardonner ! :D

Et merci **beaucoup** à Une inconnue du 13, pour sa review et son followtisme !

**/!\ Edit : Cette version que vous allez voir est en réalité une version modifiée. C'est la fin qui à subit une deuxième version, car moi même je n'en était pas satisfaite, et certaines personnes ne l'étaient pas aussi. Et je pense que c'est toujours très important de remettre en question son travail et de le changer quand il le faut ! J'espère du coup que ce chapitre vous plaira encore plus que d'habitude ! A bientôt !**

* * *

Une série de nombre.

Le 4, 7, 1, 5, 2, 9, 10.

Mais à quoi cela pouvais t-il bien rimer ?!

Mon cerveau me faisait horriblement mal, comme ci l'on écrasait des cigarettes fumantes sur mes neurones irrités.

J'avais complètement délaissé mes exercices du soir avec mon professeur particulier, qui venait tout les soirs de la semaine. En plus de mes sessions de sports quotidien de 2 heures après dîné, du club de basket de mon lycée, et pour finir des cours de violon et de guitare.

Mon niveau doit absolument être irréprochable dans toute les matières et de toujours réussir à entretenir ma santé d'acier. Je dois impérativement réfléchir à une école supérieure digne de ce nom pour l'année prochaine, et obtenir la meilleure bourse qui soit.

Les yeux toujours endormies avec d'énormes poches sous les yeux et un vif épis sur ma tignasse me donne à coup sur un autre visage que les jeunes filles s'imagine de moi au réveil. Un garçon toujours "bogosse" peu importe les circonstances.

Une fois correctement débarbouillé, j'alla enfilé mes plus simple vêtements. Car aujourd'hui était un jour important, et il fallait que je sois suffisamment à l'aise !

Armé d'une valise impossible à fermer, ma seule possibilité fut de violemment donné des coups de pieds pour la faire elle même dégringolé de l'étage. Ou comme à mon habitude, laisser faire Sebastian. Pour être franche, je ne suis réellement pas doué pour ce genre de truc même si paradoxalement, je suis un petit maniaque compulsif.

Je pense que c'est dut en grande partie à mon père qui m'a forcé depuis tout jeune à être le plus indépendant possible. Même si les serviteurs sont sans arrêt derrière moi comme une abeille après un sirop à la fraise, j'ai toujours fait le maximum que je pouvais en solitaire. Mais sans eux, je crois bien que j'aurais sombré dans la folie. Dans la nuit noire, seul, dans ce gigantesque manoir.

Mais ça bien sur, je ne l'avouerais jamais !

Ajusté avec un costume 3 pièces que je garde précieusement dans ma valise après l'insistance accrus du majordome, me faisant aussi rappeler que l'heure du départ tournait à grand pas et qu'aucun écart ne saurais toléré, je bondis avec le gigantesque sac droit devant moi.

Sur le pas de la porte, ce trouvait May-lin toute tremblante avec une tasse de thé dans le creux de ses deux mains. La buée de la tasse chaude cachait de ma vue son regard larmoyant et perdu derrière ses lunettes parfaitement ronde.

**\- **Monsieur, Je vous ai préparée quelques brioches que j'ai emballés dans votre valise ! Il y'en a exactement 3 de chaque arômes: Au thé vert, chocolat et pistache !

**\- **Merci beaucoup, J'apprécie l'intention.

J'aime beaucoup May lin. Elle doit être légèrement plus âgé que moi, ce qui explique tout ses gestes maternel qu'elle me porte. Et c'est aussi la seule trace féminine de la maison depuis la mort de mère. Ses grandes lunettes bien trop grossière pour ses petits yeux bleus, ont était offert par père lui même. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, il a toujours eu une certaine estime pour elle. Bien plus que pour son propre fils j'ai l'impression.

Tout en prenant la tasse, et me brûlant sauvagement mes deux index au passage, mon second majordome semblait légèrement agacé d'attendre longtemps pour si peu dans une berling noire resplendissante.

**\- **Dépêchons nous, Naruto m'attends !

* * *

Arrivé à quelques pattés d'immeubles de l'aéroport j'ai donné pour ordre à mon vieillard de chauffeur de me déposé plus loin, toujours pour ne pas me faire remarquer avec cette luxuriante voiture.

Je prends ma bandoulière et ma valise à roulette, en direction toute pour le centre de la capitale.

Tokyo ! Quelques pâtés de rues après le célèbre quartier d'Akihabara pour être plus précis.

Sur le bord de l'allée, un énorme embouteillage assourdissant bloque les rues provoquant au passage la colère des automobilistes.

D'ailleurs en y pensant, que fait toujours la voiture au début de la file pendant un bouchon ? Un peu comme la question pourquoi nos écouteurs sont toujours emmêlés une fois rangé correctement dans notre poche ? Enfin bon, comme quoi ce n'est pas en étant un génie qu'on à forcément réponse à tout.

**-**Sasu, t'es venu à pied jusqu'ici ? Balança Kiba encore sur son vélo.

**\- **Bah faut croire que j'avais raison, dis je en continuant de regarder la pagaille qui y'avait ici.

Pendant que Kiba se garait, Shikamaru et le reste de la bande se regroupait autour de moi.

**\- **Sasuke ! T'es là ! Gémit Naruto qui avait l'air d'avoir un mal fou avec ses énormes valises.

Son short de campagne et son petit débardeur blanc faisait ressortir le peu de biceps qu'il avait, et cette petite séduction marchait incroyablement bien sur moi. Arg, gifle mentale ! Dire que j'ai du mal maintenant, alors pour le bain commun j'imagine que mes hormones vont littéralement exploser !

Dans la foule d'adolescents, on pouvait entendre des jeunes filles gloussait surement dut à mon arrivé, d'autres jurer, "Putain mais il est ou sensei encore ?!" ou encore d'autres gémir "Bah, en retard comme d'hab'."

Pendant ce temps d'attente, une autre professeure que j'avais vaguement remarqué lors des récréations était présente, madame Kurunai. Après un sermon interminable sur l'importance des ceintures de sécurité, des gestes de premier secours dans l'appareil, l'importance quasi religieuse du passeport et enfin rendre la pile des autorisations de sorties de tout les éléves, la professeure semblait être à cour d'idée pour combler le retard de son collègue.

Une fois dans l'aéroport lui même, je pouvais entendre des cris d'admiration devant le bâtiment immense et parfaitement propre. Un vrai régal pour les yeux. Malheureusement pour nous, il fallait se présenter 2 heures avant l'embarquement dans l'appareil pour bien faire l'appel. Chaque personne essayait de combler son ennuie comme il le pouvait vu l'absence totale de divertissement. Personellement, naruto et moi jouions aux jeux vidéos ou à des jeux de cartes typiquement de chez nous. Pendant ce temps là, Notre cher Kakashi arriva soudainement en courant vers le contrôleur, énormément essoufflé.

**\- **Je suis désolé, j'étais dans les bouchons alors...

**\- **C'est bon Kakashi, on à compris... Renchéris la brune avec la tête dépité.

Seul un petit toussotement pour casser cette réponse gênante sortit de la bouche de l'homme. Les yeux rivés vers nous, avec un regard glaçant qui signifiait pour nous tous de ne pas lâcher un sourire à cause de cette remarque.

Même si tout un mystère ère autour des globes oculaires de notre sensei. Caché sous une touffe de mèches grisonnante et un bandeau de pirate, toute sorte de rumeurs circule dans l'école, animant des paris au sein des élèves curieux.

**\- **Bien les enfants, on ne vas pas tardé à embarquer ! Avant, faite bien attention à ne pas perdre vos billets que le contrôleur va vous distribuez ! Le numéro de votre siège y est inscrit, donc je ne veux voir personne prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre c'est clair ?

Après cette petite mise en garde, tout le monde -Y compris moi- voulait savoir le résultat au plus vite, bien sur, pour être à côté de la personne que l'on apprécie le plus. Et moi, inutile de se poser la question.

**\- **Sasuke j'ai ton billet. Me refila shikamaru avec la même tête ennuyé que d'habitude.

**\- **Tu à quel numéro ?

**\- **Rangée A, siège 23. Et toi ? Répondis t-il sans même regarder son billet.

**\- **J'en sais rien...

Je m'empressa vite de regarder l'endroit correspondant et... Rangée C, siège 9 ! Vite, j'espère que Naruto à un numéro similaire !

En tournant les yeux, Naruto était juste derrière moi, courant justement pour m'annoncé la nouvelle.

**\- **Sasuke, alors t'as combien?! Dit-il avec les yeux pétillant comme de l'eau gazeuse.

Je lui fis voir directement mon bout de papier.

**\- **Et meeerde... Avoua t-il déçus, J'ai le Rang B, place 24 !

**\- **Putain c'est pas vrai ! C'est qui la personne à côté de toi ?

**\- **Heuuh.. J'en sais rien... finit-il par dire le doigt sur la lèvre, les yeux au ciel.

Sans m'en apercevoir, un violente tape sur ma tête fraîchement coiffé me fit apercevoir de l'arrivé de Kiba.

**\- **C'est la place à Natacha ! Tu peux lui demandé d'échanger si tu veux ! Conseilla t-il en ce positionnant entre nous deux.

\- Hmpf. D'accord.

C'est parti, allons à la chasse de cette pseudo "Natacha" alors !

En fait, nous ne sommes pas la seule classe du Lycée à partir. D'autres établissements de toute la côte participe au voyage et au programme scolaire : "Furensu~Japan". Car oui, nous allons nous retrouver chez les mangeurs de baguettes ! Un voyage qui s'annonce très enrichissant pour ma culture européenne !

Je demanda à Kiba de m'indiquer sa position même si la seule chose que je pouvais voir était une jeune fille de dos les cheveux noirs ondulés. En m'approchant, je sens les regards de ses amies m'ayant vu arriver se tourner vers moi, choqué que je puisse m'intéressé à des filles comme elles. Aussi passe partout et voir un peu ringarde.

**-**Excuse moi... C'est toi Natacha ?

Avec ses mots, je lui tendis le bout de papier toujours dans son dos, lui donnant à coup sur une frayeur inégalée.

N'osant toujours pas me regarder et étant face à moi caché avec sa frange, je sentais une grande gène dans ses paroles avec ses joues rougies, et surtout ses yeux rivés sur le sol pour éviter tout contact visuel.

**-**Ou-oui... Et toi tu est S-sasuke Uchiwa... Pas vrai ?...

**-**Oui c'est bien ça. Finis-je en lui lançant un regard mystérieux comme j'en ai l'habitude.

Pendant cette petite introduction, beaucoup d'autres jeunes filles c'était regroupée autour de la concernée, et pour beaucoup avec des yeux remplis d'amertume.

**-**Dis moi, tu voudrais bien qu'on échange nos ti- ?

Autour de ces dites filles ce trouvait une tête, aussi petite sois t-elle, incroyablement visible.

Châtain. Yeux noir/gris. Taille moyenne, voir petite. Poitrine dans la norme, et cheveux étonnamment court.

Tout à part le dernier facteur, n'avait pas changé chez elle.

Sora, Mon ex-petite amie.

**\- **Alors Sasuke, comment va-tu ? Dit-elle la mine réjouissante.

Je ne vais pas dire que j'ai peur ou que je suis angoissé, mais plutôt seule une immense surprise émane de moi.

**-**Bien, merci de t'en soucié.

Mon ton devenait anormalement froid d'un coup d'un seul.

Et dans ses cas là, mon auto protection veux que je préfère couper court à la conversation.

**\- **Tu pourrais demander à ton amie, qu'elle veuille bien m'échanger mon ticket ?

**\- **Bien sur ! Rétorqua t-elle avec un grand sourire, pourquoi faire ?

Sans même dire d'autres mots de plus, cela ce voit toujours très bien à ses yeux pétillants qu'elle ressent toujours au fond quelque chose pour moi.

Ses yeux ne m'on jamais trompé.

**\- **Naruto et moi voulons être à côté... Natacha-kun à cette place, juste à côté de lui.

Ma gorge se nouais légèrement, mais par chance ma voix gênée ne ce fit apparemment pas détectée.

**\- **Ah**, **Naruto-kun... Pas de soucis ! Finis t-elle en se croisant les mains dans le dos. Nat, donnes lui contre le tient.

La jeune fille, affreusement gênée par toute cette attention me donna le ticket, qui au passage effleura mon doigt, ce qui provoqua chez elle une rougeur incontrôlée avant de rapidement se ranger derrière Sora.

**\- **Merci beaucoup à vous deux. On ne va apparemment pas tarder à embarqué. Alors à bientôt.

Même le dos à présent tourné, je sentais ses yeux tremblants que je revoyais pleurer à chaude larmes le jour de notre séparation. Sa façon d'hurler à s'égosiller et de pleurer jusqu'à se déshydratée m'avait quelque peu secoué pendant les quelques jours qui avait suivis.

Sans réellement m'en rendre compte et la tête toujours un peu ailleurs, je m'assis sur mon siège en attendant toujours Naruto au fond de la file.

Même si je ne la craint absolument pas, j'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment. Qui sais si elle ne me tape pas une crise de jalousie en me voyant trop souvent avec n'importe qu'elle fille ?

Plus loin un "SASUKEEE!" retentit dans l'appareil, mais ce fit vite sermonner par Kakashi Sensei pour être trop bruyant. Il rougit un instant en se grattant l'arrière du crane et passa à travers les élèves déjà assis pour venir me rejoindre.

**\- **C'est bon je suis la ! Dit-il en s'affalant sur son siège ! Regarde, j'ai pris pleins de gâteaux et des jeux pour pas s'ennuyer !

Tout en me tendant la console portable, le voir si surexcité me donnais vraiment du bon au cœur.

**\- **J'ai tellement hâte Sasu, tu peux pas imaginer ! C'est la première fois que je part de chez moi ! Et surtout pour aller en France ! Continua t-il en bougeant ses pieds partout sous son siège.

**\- **Moi ce n'est pas réellement la première fois, mais j'avoue que je suis aussi impatient ! Me motivais-je.

**-** Paris nous voilà ! Finis-je de dire sous nos deux rires.

* * *

Je suis littéralement exténué.

Pratiquement deux nuits et deux jours passé dans ce cercueil volant.

Même si tout de même le service avait été très douillet avec nous, Naruto et moi pouvions avoir autant de chips et boissons gazeuses que nous en demandions. Mais surveiller ma ligne reste primordial, vacances ou non.

La nuit, Naruto s'amusait à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. N'importe qui l'aurait balancer pour avoir prit son hôte pour un coussin vivant, mais sentir cette douce odeur de camomille dans ses cheveux fraîchement laver et épurés me procurais sans doute la plus grande sensation émoustillante de ce voyage. _Calmes toi petit cœur, c'est du passé._

Nous descendîmes tous de l'appareil, ou le personnel français nous livra nos bagages.

La langue du pays emplissait l'espace et je dois avouer que c'est vraiment une jolie langue. Même si sont niveau est assez élevé et pas facile à directement comprendre.

Lors du Vol, nos garants nous donnèrent nos clefs pour les chambres. Il y'a en avait plusieurs dizaines, et toutes de 4 personnes. Après plusieurs délibérations de chacun des deux sexes chaque élèves prenant le temps d'être avec son ou sa meilleur(e) amis, les groupes furent crées. Causant toujours des conflits dans ces moments là.

"C'est moi qui va dans la chambre Numéro 6 ! J'en ai marre d'être toujours seule avec l'autre pommé moi !" Ah, les filles.

Posté dans l'hôtel juste devant la porte de notre future demeure de 3 jours, nous étions tous surexcité à l'attente de voir ce que pouvais regorger ce bijoux.

Avec une petite clef avec le numéro "7" gravée au centre, j'ouvre délicatement la porte pour pouvoir prolonger notre surprise.

A ma gauche, Kiba écarquille grand les yeux en sautant à pied joint sur les draps en laine, Sasori lui qui à échangé sa place avec Shikamaru, contemple émerveillé les poupées en bois sur le haut de l'étagère et Naruto se goinfre de Crackers qui semblent délicieux dans le mini bar. Et moi, toujours sur le pas de la porte tout émoustillé. Les chambres sont vraiment grandioses ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir déboursé plus de 3000 yens pour ça.

* * *

Ajusté avec un sac à dos pas très glamour, le groupe entier de petits japonais se baladent dans un petit coin de Paris armés d'appareils photos.

Après avoir mis quelques bonnes minutes à nous repérer, Madame kurunai voulait absolument voir le Louvre le plus vite possible et plus spécialement une oeuvre de grande qualité, la Joconde.

Pour se faciliter la tache, notre gigantesque groupe avait été divisés en 4 factions. Le premier, avec Naruto et moi ainsi que la plus grande majorité de notre classe, le second ou j'avais pu apercevoir Natacha, rougissant de plus belle quand elle se savait observé, devancé par Sora et enfin les deux autres, par des lycées étrangers que je connaissais à peine.

En arrivant juste devant le monument, nous décidions tous affamé de nous réunir dans une sorte de guinguette, typique de France.

Nos tables était séparés des professeurs voulant profiter de cette ambiance romantique entre adultes, et profitant par la même occasion pour ouvrir une fraiche bouteille de rosé.

**\- **Vous avez vu Monsieur Hatake avec Madame Kurunai ? Moi je dis qui y'a anguille sous roche ! S'écria Sasori en croquant dans un morceau de poulet.

Alors que tout le monde regardait le pseudo couple en question, moi, j'étais plutôt fasciné de voir à quel point Sasori pouvait être doué de manger avec une fourchette.

**-**Hum, ouais. Répondis-je vaguement en mastiquant un bout de pain, dit moi Sasori, tu est déjà allé en Europe ? Tu semble à l'aise avec cette culture.

**\- **Ah bon, je te fais cet effet là ? Dit-il avec un gros sourire, décidément on peu rien te cacher Sasuke, héhé !

Il finit de prendre sa bouchée qui attendait sur l'ustensile, avant de finir sa phrase devant tous nos regards interrogateurs et admiratifs.

**\- **En fait, j'y suis déjà allé 1 mois pendant les grandes vacances quand j'avais 9 ans. J'ai fais la France, Le royaume Uni, L'Italie et L'Espagne avec mon père, avant que- Il marqua une pause. Enfin voilà quoi... dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

Je n'en était pas certain, mais la mine de Sasori semblait s'être légèrement changé. En quelque chose de plus triste ou de plus tremblotant. Cependant, il reprit à nouveau son sourire en l'espace d'un éclair.

**\- **Alors qui parie pour le nouveau couple ?! Moi, je mise 200 yens ! Affirma le roux en pointant sa fourchette sous mon nez, et toi Sasuke ?

**\- **Vos paris ne m'intéresse pas. Et enlève cette fourchette de mon visage !

**\- **Rooh Sasuke t'es pas drôle ! Renchérit Naruto, on est en Voyage, laisses toi aller ! Dit-il en sortant un billet de sa poche. Moi je met 300 yens POUR ! Ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont amoureux !

**\- **Ah bon ? Et depuis quand tu sait reconnaître ça toi ? Tu remarquerais même pas un éléphant au milieu d'un troupeau de gorilles ! Se moqua le porteur de canine.

**\- **N'importe quoi ! Renchéris t-il, si une fille était amoureuse de moi je le remarquerais direct ! Affirma-t'il en croisant ses bras à son buste.

_**\- **La bonne blague,_ chuchotais-je.

**\- **Quoi Sasuke, t'as dit un truc ?

**\- **Non non rien, laisse tomber.

Peu importe ce que tu pourra dire Naruto, Kiba à 100 fois raison sur toute la ligne. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens.

* * *

**-**Sasuke, tu à quelque chose à me dire ?

**-**Oui...

Il fait incroyablement chaud.

Des gouttelettes énormes tombes de mon front, coulant le long de mes yeux au passage.

J'halète. Beaucoup.

Le soleil tape incroyablement, m'éblouissant une grande partie du visage.

_\- Je t'aime._

Tu te trouves là, devant moi, sur le toit du lycée. Que faisons nous ici ? Et pourquoi avons nous cette conversation ?

Te me regardes, suivit d'un sourire machiavélique qui vient d'apparaître sur ton visage.

J'en peux plus, je veux partir ! Laisse moi !

**\- **C'est une blague ? Tu te fou de moi, sale pédale ?!

Je cours pour t'échapper, je pleure, je trébuche, je dévale les escaliers jusqu'à ne plus m'arrêter, je tombe.

Je sens à nouveau les gouttelettes chaudes perler sur ma peau.

Pourquoi je transpire encore ?

Non.

Ce n'est pas de la sueur.

Du sang.

* * *

**-** _Ah !_

Seul mon hurlement retentit dans la chambre.

Le réveil juste à côté de moi ne cesse de jacasser.

_Encore un Cauchemar._

Je suis encore collant de sueur, et je me sens horriblement sale.

Par chance, mon cri n'a pas l'air d'avoir alerté mes camarades. Seul un brin filet de lumière lunaire arrive jusqu'à moi.

Il vaut mieux que je prenne une douche, pour ensuite réveiller mes amis pour le commencement de la journée.

Au moment d'entrer dans la salle de bain, une légère silhouette ombreuse se trouve assis là, jetant un œil à la fenêtre.

**\- **Tu ne dort pas, Sasuke ?

Avec mes vêtements de rechange à la main, je tente de chercher le bouton lumineux.

**\- **Allumes pas, tu va réveiller les autres. C'est moi, Sasori ! Dit la forme en ce levant.

Soulagé, je suis souffla discrètement.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure si ?

\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, ahah ! Je crus apercevoir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Tu compte te doucher maintenant ? Tu as le temps ! On pourrais discuter si tu veut !

\- Discuter de quoi ? Renchéris-je avec un air blasé.

\- Je sais pas. Comme le fairais 2 amis non ?

Autour d'une petit table de salon sur le balcon étroit, je me retrouve à prendre une tasse de thé en compagnie de Sasori, aux alentour de trois heures du matin.

Après quelques secondes à discuter de tout et de rien, je sens que ce garçon à quelques chose à cacher.

**-**Tu avait quelque chose à me dire ? Dis-je sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Oui. J'ai entendu ton cri tout à l'heure. Tu a du mal à dormir en ce moment ?

Je le regarde toujours avec la même tête dépitée. Non mais c'est une blague ? Je n'ai rien contre Sasori d'habitude mais là cette façon de ce mêler de ma vie privée commence à ne pas me plaire du tout. Je mène une vie très ordonné, certes superficielle mais parfaitement régulé. Je n'ai nul besoin de divulguer mon jardin secret à qui que ce soit.

**\- **Je ne savais pas que j'avais un psy.

**\- **Ah ah, moi non plus ! Mais je veux seulement que tu saches que si tu à besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

**\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas très fréquent. C'était juste un rêve idiot. En tout cas, merci. Finis-je par dire en me levant de mon siège.

Je ne sais pas quoi réellement lui répondre. Certes, c'est très gentil tout ça, mais j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est une excuse pour qu'il me fasse une confession.

**\- **Sasori...

**\- **Hm, oui ? Dit-il en tournant vivement ses yeux, surpris.

**\- **Hier soir. Au dîner... tout allait bien ? Hésitais-je tout en revenant docilement à ma place initiale.

**\- **Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Son visage c'était fermé et durci. Comme si il ne voulait transparaître aucune émotion. Ses mèches de cheveux cachant légèrement ses deux yeux verts, lui donnent presque l'air d'une autre personne.

**\- **Je croyait que si tu voulais parler de mes problèmes, c'est que tu en avais toi aussi. Tranchais-je, toujours debout.

**\- **Donc un ami soucieux à forcément des problèmes ?

**\- **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Soufflais-je.

**\- **Non, mais tu la dit. Continua-t'il toujours avec le même regard.

**\- **Sasori... Tu peux me faire confiance.

**\- **Dit le mec le plus indifférent au monde, Monsieur Uchiwa en l'occurrence. Et qui ne veut même pas avouer ses cauchemars.

**\- **Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à la fin, à vouloir savoir ma vie privée dans tout ses détails ? Criais-je

**\- **"Vous" ? Répéta le roux.

**\- **Je-

**\- **Sasuke ! Sasori ! Qu'est ce que vous faites sur le balcon ?! S'étira Kiba torse nu, la bouche grande ouverte, devant un blondinet à peine réveillé. On essaye de roupiller nous !

**\- **On... discutais ! Désolé ! Viens Sasuke, rentrons à l'intérieur se réchauffer avant de partir !

Sasori souriait, et semblait avoir totalement changé d'esprit en un claquement de doigt.

Je trouve ça vraiment étrange. Pour Arya, certes c'est une peste de la pire espèce avec un sens de l'humour douteux, mais elle au moins n'a pas pas ce changement brut et radical de caractère.

* * *

Une fois tous douchés et habillés, nous avions pour consigne après le déjeuner de nous rejoindre avec tout l'étage à un point précis du hall.

A l'intérieur, je profite discrètement de chiper quelques bonbons gratuits sur le comptoir que je distribua à toute mon équipe, et un en rab pour mon blond préféré. Ou se trouvait devant nous, nos professeurs parfaitement réveillés.

**\- **Madame Kurunai, lança un élève, on fait quoi ici ?

**\- **Et bien moi et Kaka- Hum, Monsieur Hatake toussa t-elle, nous vous avions convoqué ici pour vous donner une mission un peu _spéciale_ ! Insista la ténébreuse.

**\- **Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seul dans Paris pendant toute cette journée !

Un gigantesque "NANIIII ?!" éclata dans tout l'hôtel, ce qui sembla de plus agacé le personnel français.

**\- **Parfaitement ! Renchéris la brune, vous allez avoir quartier libre pour aujourd'hui dans tout Paris !

Même si plusieurs élèves semblait rester perplexe, beaucoup d'autres étaient vraiment excités. Chacun imaginait bien ce que qu'il allait pouvoir faire au centre. Un dîner romantique ? Une balade en calèche ? Du shopping de luxe ? Toutes ses pensées était plutôt dirigés pour les filles tout de même.

Malheureusement pour moi vu mon groupe de fêtard et ma discussion sèche avec Sasori ce matin, tous voudraient aller plutôt faire la fête ou aller dans des bars ! Moi qui voulait absolument voir la place de la bastille...

**\- **Mais avant de vous lâcher sans surveillance, nous vous avons laisser un petit carnet de bord à remplir avec les endroits incontournables à voir ! Vous devriez vous prendre en photo avec votre groupe en entier pour prouvez votre présence la bas, sans quoi, votre photo ne sera prise en compte ! Et si possible, vous pouvez marquer dans l'endroit ci dessous, dit-elle en indiquant le bas de la page à la vue de tous, pour décrire vos impressions et vos ressentis sur ce lieu ! Et enfin, finis t-elle, voici une liste avec inscrit les phrases de français à employer en cas de besoin pour demander des informations aux passants !

Pendant ce temps, l'homme au visage impassible nous distribua les carnets.

**\- **Génial ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Cracha sarcastiquement le brun.

**-**J'y comprend rien au français moi ! Lança le blond.

**-**Némo tu t'occupes des présentations !

**\- **Tais-toi face de loutre ! Répondais-je au hasard.

**\- **Bon, faut commencer par visiter quartier par quartier, continuais-je en sortant une carte de mon sac.

**\- **Oi, ça sort d'ou ?

**\- **Normal qu'il prenne une carte dans un pays étranger. Moi aussi j'en ai une, lança sasori adossé au mur d'en face.

**\- **Bien, on ira voir la Tour Eiffel après, vers le soir.

** -**Pourquoi ? Sortirent à nouveau les deux idiots simultanément.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Le grincheux se redressa.

**\- **Vous êtes vraiment bêtes tout les deux, dit-il en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, tout le monde va se presser pour y aller c'est le monument le plus connu au monde. Et puis le soir, nous pourrions la voir s'illuminé ! Dit-il fièrement.

**\- **Sasori à raison. Affirmais-je.

**\- **Ah d'accord, c'est vraiment pas con comme idée ! Répondis les pupilles bleutées.

**\- **On à vraiment de la chance d'avoir des têtes comme vous dans notre équipe !

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de marche intensive et qu'après qu'une dizaine de touristes me bouscule tour à tour tel un joueur de Final Fantasy, nous 4 aperçurent une fois de loin la magnifique flèche de fer qui brillait de milles feux. Justes devant nos visages ébahis, elle se dressait là sous un magnifique jardin de fleurs de centaines de kilomètres.

J'entendis un « Wooow ! » poussé derrière mon lobe par ce qui me semblait être Kiba, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention.

C'est dingue ce que cette place peut dégager comme atmosphère. Léger, doux, légèrement frais. Autour de nous, tous était lieu propice au romantisme. Des restaurants luxueux, des vendeurs de roses, des chants d'accordéons et surtout, des couples s'embrassant langoureusement.

Alors que j'essayais de loucher sur mon mangeur de Ramen assis dans l'herbe à côté, mon imagination travailla toute seule me provoquant une ruée d'hormones.

Nous deux dînant ici, avec un soleil couchant et s'embrassant à chaque secondes possible. Arg ! Je me déteste quand je pense de manière pseudo-érotique sans m'en apercevoir ! Je frappa mes joues simultanément deux ou trois fois le plus discrètement possible, avant de les enfouir dans un cocon de chaleur; Mon écharpe laissant dépasser mon petit nez rouge. Mais ce silence de conte de fée aussi magique soit-il, ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment.

**\- **Ouaaa ! Lança mon beau blond admiratif, c'est magnifique !

Puis Kiba voulant rétorquer, en hurlant le plus fort possible derrière ma nuque dans le seul but de me faire sursauter.

**\- **J'avoue que j'étais pas chaud pour sortir, mais maintenant je veux plus partir !

Avec l'effet escompté, je me retourna en un éclair la fureur emplissant mes prunes noires.

**\- **Oui, mais pour l'instant, faut allé trouver la rue Charles. Plus que celle là et on à finit le 2e quartier ! On pourra s'arrêter boire un coup et acheter des choses, le soir commence à tomber, Remarqua Sasori.

**\- **Effectivement, allons y, faut pas rester là.

Il fallait impérativement réussir à trouver cette fichu rue, mais cela semblait toujours vain d'espéré avec la noirceur qui s'abattait sur nous. Seule la lumière lunaire et des lampadaires présent nous offraient le peu de luminosité. Et de plus, comme l'on peut ce l'imaginer dans cette ville en cette période de l'année, les rues étaient bondées de monde. La foule grouillait comme des scorpions et Kiba avait bien sur déchiré par inadvertance ma carte toute neuve.

Alors que je continuais à déambuler dans la foule en testant un pas à la fois, je me retrouvai violemment heurté contre une muraille de pierre.

\- Sasuke ! Arrête, tu vois bien que y'a trop de monde ! En plus, on marche à contre courant ! Gémit Kiba.

\- Déjà, ont dit à contre sens espèce de débile, et tu as compris les ordres ! On bougera d'ici que si ont trouve cette rue !

\- Je suis moi même rarement d'accord avec ce débile comme tu le dit si bien, renchérit Sasori, mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'il à raison Sasuke ! Rends toi à l'évidence, y'a trop de monde, et ça sert à rien de chercher désespérément une rue si c'est pour se perdre après !

\- Forcément vous en avez rien à faire, vu que je me suis pratiquement coltiné toute la fiche à moi tout seul !

Alors que je commençais à me crisper de colère contre ces deux là, je sentis une petite main m'agripper le bas du t-shirt.

\- S'il te plait Sasu, fait pas ta tète de mule ! J'ai froid et j'ai la dalle ! Et j'ai même envie d'aller au p'tit coin ! Dit le petit blond en tirant de plus en plus frénétiquement sur mon bout de tissus. Je veux rentrer à l'hôtel ! Finis-t'il avec une bouille adorable comme un bébé après avoir fait son caprice.

Ah, touché en plein dans mon kokoro !

\- Rahhh, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Vous avez gagné vous êtes content ?! Vous êtes chiant !

Avec le visage à moitié frustré et rouge comme une tomate, je recula sous les cris de joies de mes camarades, en route vers l'hôtel.

* * *

Après des kilomètres de marche et à quelques mètres devant l'établissement voulu, l'un des deux groupes du voyage que je ne connaissais pas était assis à même le trottoir avec des têtes abominables. Arrivés depuis quelques minutes avant nous tout au plus.

Toute notre bande courra jusqu'à eux et après leurs avoir posé plusieurs questions qui ressemblai plus à un interrogatoire qu'autre chose, nous 4 poussèrent un cri de frustration.

L'hôtel était fermé exceptionnellement plus tôt en raison d'une grande fête commémorative. Bien entendu, ni nous ni nos professeurs n'étaient au courant de ce changement brutal. Nos sensei n'étaient pas là, mais fort heureusement nous avions pensé à échanger nos numéros avant de partir. A l'instant, tout le monde se jeta sur son téléphone, priant de toute sa force avoir l'un deux au bout du fil.

Ce fut un gros gaillard qui réussit l'exploit d'avoir en premier monsieur Kakashi. Tout le monde fut tourné vers lui en attendant la réaction et la réponse du retardataire à l'autre bout du cellulaire. Cependant, à ce même instant, un vieil homme qui semblait être le concierge nous ouvrit la porte et nous fit un petit sourire. Il semblerait qu'il est eu pitié de nous, et s'excusa à la façon japonaise.

Tout le monde fit alors de même, et ne se fit pas prier pour vite grimper à l'étage. Lorsque je vis la chambre en l'ouvrant en un clin d'œil, je ne put m'empêcher de m'écrouler sur mon lit du dessous. Et ce que fit également tout le reste du groupe. J'étais épuisé, et la seule envie que j'avais était de commencer ma nuit. Mais c'était bien entendu en sous estimant les autres énergumènes. Après quelques minutes de calme, il fallait encore que Kiba balance des idées débiles dans la tète de mon petit protégé.

\- Hey, Ça vous dirait pas de faire une petite soirée ?! On peut pas partir de France sans aller faire la fête dans un petit bar !

\- Tellement ! Ça serait énorme ! Seulement on risque de se faire cramer, faut trouver un moyen de faire ça discrètement ! Dit Naruto commençant à réfléchir à son futur plan d'attaque.

\- Il en ai pas question ! Surgit Sasori, Vous êtes débiles ou quoi ? Déjà comme tu l'as dit Naruto, on risque de se faire attraper et on va passer notre dernière soirée puni !

\- Exactement finis-je part répondre, écoutez ce qu'il dit et essayez de dormir. Demain c'est notre dernière journée, alors tachez d'en profiter en vous levant tôt.

\- Bah justement, faut en profiter en s'amusant un peu ! Vous en avez pas marre de pourrir la vie des autres à causes de vos stupides règles ?! Si vous voulez passer vos jours ici à réviser comme des petits élèves modèles que vous êtes, faites le ! Mais empêchez pas les autres ! Lança énervé Kiba. Viens Naruto, on y va ! Continua le fouteur de troubles.

\- Il en ai pas question ! On se sépare pas ! Criais-je en me levant d'un seul coup, on va pas vous laisser partir n'importe ou sans rien connaître de la langue et de la ville ! Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?!

Suite à cette altercation, un froid c'était installé dans la pièce. Chacun me regardant et n'osant plus sortir un mot. Quelques secondes filèrent, ou je me rassis tranquillement dans ma couchette. Alors que je commençais à regretter petit à petit de mettre énervé aussi excessivement, un certain rouquin fut le premier à rompre le silence.

\- On va pas s'engueuler pour si peu le gars. Et puis, on n'est pas obliger de sortir pour s'amuser, pas vrai ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire réservé. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'inviter quelques personnes dans notre chambre ? Ou alors de tous se regrouper dans la salle de jeux pour boire un coup tous ensemble ?

Une fois que Sasori dit cette phrase, j'ai cru que Kiba avait vu en lui une personne semblable à dieu. Il se jeta à son cou en l'embrassant plein de fois sur la joue tout en lui grattant la tète.

\- Mais t'es un génie Sasori ! T'as raison ! Faut faire comme ça, et ça sera encore plus marrant !

Inutile de demander l'avis à Naruto, rien qu'en regardant sa tète il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de sortir pour prévenir les autres. Le problème maintenant c'est que vu que tout le monde semble d'accord, la seule personne à qu'il reste de demander, c'est moi. Bien que l'idée ne m'emballe pas trop, je ne peux pas encore refuser. En plus d'être égoïste, je serais littéralement détesté par Naruto. Avant même que les autres eurent finit leur espèce d'euphorie, je balança un « Bon, c'est d'accord » pas très convainquant. Mais qui suffit à les faire sauter encore plus haut.

\- Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à faire n'importe quoi. Il faut rester discret, et puis on ne sait même pas si les autres vont accepter.

\- Il vont accepter c'est sur ! Dit Sasori à peine sorti des bras du brun, et surtout les filles vu que tu y sera ! Finit-il en me balançant un clin d'œil.

\- Bon bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Termina Kiba.

* * *

Nous étions descendu tout les 3 dans la salle de jeux, Kiba s'étant porté volontaire pour aller toquer dans les chambres pour demandé aux autres de nous rejoindre. Et le connaissant, il risquerait d'y avoir sans aucun doute plus de filles que de garçons. Après plusieurs minutes ou nous étions tous assis devant la télé, on vit plusieurs personnes tour à tour arriver dans l'escalier principal. Le personnel écarquillant de grands yeux au passage vu la file qui s'allongeait de plus en plus. Sacré Kiba, il à pas chaumé.

Chacune des personnes au départ timides et nerveuses, se mêla entre elle et discutèrent. Le serveur qui traînait par là étant très agréable, nous offra des jus de fruits et des chaises pour installer tout ce beau monde. Au final, c'était une 30ène de petits nippons qui s'étaient réunis dans la salle de loisir, pratiquement donc tout les participants au voyage. Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, certaines personnes qui n'osait parler à personne en temps normal finalement se retrouvait à rire aux éclats avec d'autres. Et pleins de petits groupes c'était formés.

Nous, nous avions rejoins le groupe à Shikamaru ou nous discutions tous ensemble de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à qu'une main me tapote gentiment l'épaule.

\- Salut les garçons ! Quoi de neuf ! Dis-elle d'une voix douce et claire.

\- Oi, Salut So'! Lança un certain dragueur du fond.

Sora, encore et toujours elle. Elle était devant moi avec un sourire adorable digne des plus grandes princesses Disney, avec une robe "kawaii" en dentelle surplombé d'une petite barrette rose dans ses cheveux. Si ce n'était pas moi, n'importe quel homme tomberai sous son charme. De plus, elle est vraiment gentille et douce donc je sais à quel point j'ai eu de la chance. Mais malheureusement tout le monde sait que les sentiments ne se commandent pas, dans le cas contraire, j'aurai bien aimé.

\- J'espère que vous vous amusez bien ! C'était super ton idée de rencontre ! Rigola-t-elle en tapotant ses petites mains entre elles.

\- C'était l'idée de Sasori et Kiba à la base. Répondis-je en continuant à boire.

\- Oh, et bien c'est bien joué vous deux ! Continua-t-elle à sourire. Dites, il y'aurait moyen que mes copines et moi ayons à boires ? On à pas bu une goutte depuis le jeu de pistes de la journée !

\- O-Oh oui, bien sur ! Lança Kiba et Naruto en même temps, déstabilisé.

Evidemment, ça doit être la première fois pour eux qu'une fille s'adresse à eux de cette façon, alors forcément elles en jouent !

\- Laissez moi faire, je vais les servir. Balançais-je de la façon la moins naturelle possible.

_\- Non ! _Me chuchota Kiba_, Pour une fois que moi et Naruto pouvons faire bonne impression auprès d'une fille, laisse nous faire ! _

_\- Mais je-_

Avant que j'eu le temps de finir ma phrase, Kiba conclut la discussion en rigolant à tors et à travers comme si rien ne c'était passé.

\- Tient Hinata c'est ça ? Ton jus d'orange ! Et sans pulpe ! Dit-il en donnant chaleureusement son gobelet dans la main de la brune inconnu au bataillon.

Elle balbutia un « Merci » très réservé et bas, mais semblait très contente d'être en compagnie du jeune brun. Tout deux ne tardire pas à s'éclipser quelques pas plus loin sur un canapé ou le porteur de canine essayait de montrer son talent d'humoriste, qui semblait marcher incroyablement bien sur elle.

Cependant après plusieurs minutes de bon et loyaux services, le personnel français nous fient comprendre qu'il ne restaient plus beaucoup, voir très peu de boisson fraîche. Ni une ni deux, Sora déboula avec Natacha-kun à son bras, limite au bord de la panique.

\- Oh non ! C'était si bien, ça peut pas s'arrêter maintenant ! Il n'est que 22h30 ! Comment allons nous faire ? Dis-telle avec un doigt posé sur sa bouche les yeux inquiets.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à perdre espoir et à croire que la soirée allait déjà s'achevé, une fille eu une idée.

\- J'ai vu grâce au jeu de piste qu'il y'a un Monoprix juste à coté ! On pourrait envoyer quelqu'un acheter quelques bouteilles supplémentaires !

D'un seul coup, tout le monde se sentit bête et affreusement gêné de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Et ils finirent part acquiescer l'idée, et chacun sortit de sa poche 1 ou 2 euros qui suffisait amplement pour ramener 4 ou 5 bouteilles.

Mais personne ici n'était réellement emballer à l'idée de marcher encore plus, et d'aller dehors la nuit seulement pour aller acheter quelques bricoles. Mais en un éclair, la personne fut facilement trouvé.

\- Et pourquoi pas toi Sasuke-kun ? Tu est celui qui connais le mieux la langue française, tu ne risque pas de te perdre ! Et puis, tu pourrais y aller avec Natasha-kun, elle aimerait beaucoup t'accompagner ! Lança mon ex-petite amie.

La concernée devient rouge tomate et baissa sa tête en une fraction de seconde à l'entente de ces mots.

Evidemment c'est malin ! Je suis le plus doué alors je serai forcément mieux me débrouiller qu'eux. Et si je refuse, ça serait clairement vache pour Natasha. Résultat, je suis obligé d'y aller ! Mais Naruto va rester tout seul ! Et que faire si une fille lui tourne autour et qu'elle en profite quand je suis pas là ? Non il en est hors de question !

_\- Ne t'en fait pas, je resterais avec Naruto, il ne sera pas seul. Je veillerais sur lui ! _Me chuchota tout d'un coup Sora_._

Attends, quoi ? Comment sait-elle que c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas partir ? Avec que je la regardais avec des yeux bizarres, elle me fit l'un des plus grands sourires que je n'avait jamais vu sur elle. Elle me donna les clefs et l'argent d'une manière tendre, et je sorti pas à pas dans la rue, suivis par la brunette aux cheveux bouclés.

J'ai beau aimé Naruto, cela ne me dérange pas trop que ça de le laisser avec elle. Je sais qu'elle m'aime depuis le début, et qu'elle n'a jamais réussis à m'oublier. C'était vraiment dur pour elle, et je m'en suis toujours un peu voulu de l'avoir largué sans trop d'explications. Je lui aurait bien parlé de mon penchant si je n'avais pas aussi peur qu'elle soit dégoutté, que cela la brise encore plus ou qu'elle en parle autour d'elle.

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivé à grand pas à la supérette d'en face et j'avais littéralement lâché la fille derrière moi, qui courrait comme elle pouvait pour me rattraper à cause de ces petites jambes. Nous rentrons tout les deux dans le magasin, et prirent tout les jus de fruits les moins chers que nous pouvions. Après être passés en caisse, nous reprirent là route, toujours avec ce silence de mort.

Natacha été toujours autant pétrifié à l'idée de me parler et avait littéralement enfoui son visage dans son col en baissant son crane le plus possible. Je voyais de plus qu'elle tenait son sac très fermement, ses mains était crispées et ses ongles rentrait de plein cœur dans la lanière en cuir de son sac.

\- L'air est frais ces temps ci.

Voilà, le mot était lancé. Une phrase bateau certes, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, surtout avec ce silence gênant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. L'hiver ici est plus frais que chez nous...

Je répondis brièvement d'un petit hochement de tète et continua à avancer avec un main tenant le sac plastique et l'autre dans la poche de mon pantalon. Sur l'une d'elle, je portais un petit bracelet fin noir, que Naruto m'avait offert pour mon 16e anniversaire. Et oui, déjà deux ans.

Avec grande impatience, nous arrivâmes tout deux devant la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel. Je sortis le trousseau de clefs et ouvris d'un trait sec la porte du hall. Mais avant que je ne put regarder quoi que ce soit, Natacha cria mon nom, comme ci elle avait enfoui cette voix pendant des années.

-S...Sasuke-kun, j'ai... quelque chose à te dire...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rétorquer et à me retourner vers elle, quelque chose sur la piste retenu mon attention.

Deux têtes blondes, s'enlaçant et riant au même rythme que la soirée qui ce déroulais là.

Se regardant et s'admirant comme ci rien ne pouvait brisé ce moment.

Celui qui enivre toutes mes pensées jour et nuit, et celles dont j'étais le parfais fantasme.

Deux corps qui se scellent, si bien que l'on ne pourrais passer une feuille de papier entre ses deux êtres.

Suivis en une fraction de secondes par leurs deux lèvres fougueuses.

**BA DA BOOM**.

C'est le bruit qu'a fait mon cœur quand il est tombé.

* * *

Et oui HAHA JE SUIS CRUELLE !

C'est horrible d'arrêter ici et j'en suis parfaitement consciente ! *Se protège avec un gilet par balles*

En tout cas j'espère que sa vous à plus, moi énormément en tout cas ! -Surtout la dernière partie Niark niark- Et que la longueur n'est pas trop ennuyeuse ! Ce sera je pense le maximum en longueur que je ferais pour un chapitre !_ Ou pas..._

**Prochain Chapitre** : I don't know ^^

BISOUS LAPINOU !


End file.
